gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT
Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT ガンダム |romanji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Zekuto }} is a Military, Steampunk, Sci-Fi and Drama anime based on Sunrise's long running Gundam Franchise. It's the first to take place during the Forgotten Era. Plot Eons have passed since the cataclysmic event known only as the Light of the Heavens, a beam of light which ravaged most if not all of the Earth. Those who were not killed in the blast, most of which were in space, colonized the moon and waited until the Earth had recovered enough for them to resettle. Arking Jakk is one of many descendants of the survivors who are sent down to the Earth for reconnaissance of the planet and its people. He ends up spending five years with the Gelion family, who are based in the slight steampunk city of Ventur. There, he discovers that, when one becomes an adult, they hold a ceremony in front of a giant statue they refer to as the Horned Sleeper. To Arking, however, it looks to be the statue of some kind of Mobile Suit. One night, during one of these ceremonies, a military force from the moon comes down upon the city, with the intention of taking it by force. Arking goes to the ceremony in order to save his friends there. A misfired beam shot hits the mountain side where it is located, shattering the statue. Inside is a Mobile Suit known as the ZECT Gundam, one which Arking is able to take control of. It's now up to Arking and several others to fight in this prolonged war against the people of the Moon. Characters Conguista Army/ZASH/Alpha Mu Phi MRSD List of Mechanics Conguista Army/ZASH/Alpha Mu Phi *AMP-001 ZECT Gundam White **AMP-001re ZECT White Reborn *ZOIC-0090 MOVE Protector **ZOIC-00902 WAVE Protector *ZOIC-0050 FORT Protecter *ZOIC-0000 ZECT Gundam Black *AMP-01 NEX *AMP-127 Altimit Gundam *AMP-274 Subaru Gundam *AMP-002 Sigma Gundam *AMP-003 Wave Gundam *AMP-902 Jetta Gundam *AMP-045 Chaotic Gundam *AMP-0598 Gigi Gundam MRSD *MRS-D100 Jhide **MRS-D100/GS Jhide Ground Specs **MRS-D100/RS Jhide Reconnaissance Specs *MRS-D113 Mimiru *MRS-D114 Sweet Luna **MRS-D114/RS Sweet Luna RED Specs *MRS-D118 Peace Maker *MRS-D119 Albatross *MRS-D119R Ragnarok *MRS-D120 Grace Note **MRS-D120/MPS Grace Note Mass Production Specs **MRS-D120D Dantalion **MRS-D120ME Midnight Eye *MRS-D121 ZECT Gundam Tribus **MRS-D121re ZECT Tribus Reborn *MRS-D124 Shino **MRS-D124/BS Shino Barrage Specs **MRS-D124/F-SS Shino Flight-Space Specs **MRS-D124/GS Shino Ground Specs *Gundam Morning Star **MRS-DGN130 Gundam Lady Love Rebellions Opening, Endings and Insert Songs Openings: *''Round ZERO~BRAVE BLADE'' by Nanase Aikawa (Opening 1; Episode 2 through Episode 13) *''Justifaiz'' by Psychic Lover (Opening 2; Episode 14 through Episode 25) *''ELEMENTS'' by RIDER CHIPS (Opening 3; Episode 26 through Episode 37) *''Kakusei Rider'' by RIDER CHIPS (Opening 4; Episode 38 through 50) Endings: *''Round ZERO~BRAVE BLADE'' by Nanase Aikawa (Ending 0; Episode 1) *''Calc.'' by Nano (Ending 1; Episode 2 through Episode 13) *''Monochroact'' by Piko (Ending 2; Episode 14 through Episode 25) *''Kyrie Eleison'' by Guriri (Ending 3; Episode 26 through 37) *''Calc. ver.'' by Shounen T (Ending 4; Episode 38 through 50) Inserts: *''Ismeel'' by Dip in the Pool (Insert 1) *''Let's Tie Like a Line'' by CMJK (Insert 2) *''Alsatia'' by Galneryus (Insert 3) Trivia